Denial
by SillyMooon
Summary: in a tragic qudditch accident, harry accidentaly smashes draco's spine and puts him in the hospital indefinatley. he begins to fantasize about Draco. but he's not gay! is he?
1. A Tragic Accident

Harry jerked up his broomstick to avoid an oncoming bludger, had seen the tell-tale flicker of the lightning fast Golden Snitch above the Slytherin team's tallest goal post. He leaned forward and sped towards his rival and fellow Seeker, Draco Malfoy.

Draco had not seen the Snitch and was sitting in one spot, straining his eyes. Suddenly the blond boy spotted his nemesis rocketing toward him and easily feinted up and did a loop for the crowd. . Suddenly the blond boy spotted his nemesis rocketing toward him and easily feinted up and did a loop for the crowd. "You'll have to do better than that, Potter!" he mocked.

Harry reached forward. Malfoy looked down and saw what he was after… The Snitch was directly in front of him! "Nice try, Potter!" Malfoy attempted to head butt Harry, but was not quick enough. He had nearly fallen of his broomstick! While this release of sexual tension was ensuing, the Snitch had decided to bolt to the center of the Quidditch field.

Harry and Draco wordlessly glared at each other and sped off toward centerfield. Harry glanced to his right: Draco was gaining on him. "Come on…" he groaned and kicked the back of his Firebolt. He gained a slight advantage over Malfoy and stretched out his arm, opened his hand, extended his fingers and caught the Snitch!

Harry Held the snitch over his head in victory. He spun on his broomstick and the tail of it hit Draco in the face. The entire stadium watched as Malfoy fell over fifty feet to the ground, smashing his back on impact. "MALFOY!" yelled Harry and dove to the ground where a crown was already gathering. Madame Hooch ran to the hospital wing to get Madame Pomfrey. Harry's mind was a color wheel; everything was a blur of sound and color. When Madame Pomfrey arrived after ten agonizing minutes, she levitated him with her wand and carried him into the hospital wing. She allowed no visitors.

…..

Later that same evening, there was the traditional after-game party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Several kegs of butterbeer were opened and everyone was having a wonderful time. Except, of course, for Harry Potter. The guilt was eating him alive. HE had knocked him off and HE had nearly killed him. He hated that stuck-up snob. Then why did he care so much? Ron hugged him and Hermione, sensing his guilt, said, "He'll be fine… I'm sure of it!" Later on, Fred and George clapped him on the back and Ginny had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him, but his mind was still on Draco.

He excused himself and went to the dormitory. Harry kicked of his shoes and got into bed fully clothed. He tried to distract himself by reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood… and the ingredients to brew Draught of Living Death… and the alphabet backwards… but his mind was still on Draco.

…..

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided that they would visit Malfoy in the hospital wing after their next class. Their next class was potions with Professor Snape. As Snape walked up and down the aisles of the classroom, he sneered at Harry whenever he walked by him. Harry hung his head and averted his eyes.

After giving Harry an undeserved detention for not paying attention and giving the class a massive homework assignment, the class finally let out. It was the longest period Harry had ever sat through. Gathering his things, he met up with Ron and Hermione and they walked toward the hospital wing.

….

Madame Pomfrey was reluctant to let any visitors enter the room while he was still in such a fragile state. She had mended his back, but there was some head trauma. It was highly likely that he would not remember the year preceding the accident. She let them visit "For five minutes and not one second longer". Inwardly, Harry was a mix of anger, fear and sadness. They may have hated one another with a passion, but neither wanted to really hurt the other. It was a delicate balance, and it had been breached.

Malfoy was lying on the hospital bed with a neutral facial expression. His eyes darted rapidly back and forth underneath his closed eyelids. Draco was dreaming. Hermione took the sleeping blonds' hand and Ron took hers. Harry stood quietly respectful. A few minutes passed and Ron and Hermione gave Harry the last two minutes alone with Draco.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" asked Harry. He sighed. "Guess not. Malfoy, I am so, so sorry for what I did to you. When you wake up…" Harry tried not to think _If you wake up_, "when you wake up you probably won't remember much of this past year…" Harry stopped. He swallowed hard and held back a tear. "What I mean is…"

"Time's up! Shoo, shoo!" interrupted Madame Pomfrey. "If you want to talk to him tomorrow, I am fine with that. But that is _tomorrow_ and this is _today_. Shoo, now!" She said as she pushed him out the door.

…

As Harry climbed into bed that night, he thought of the helpless Draco lying in the hospital wing. He had looked so peaceful, so little. He was so unlike the Draco everyone knew. Could he just be like everyone else under the protective armor of a bully? As Harry thought of Draco, the first word that came to mind was "uke".

Harry had gone through Hermione's books looking for a book on arithmacy to help with his complicated assignment. He had not only found the book he was looking for, but several more. Harry would not ever have suspected that Hermione read such books. Yaoi, it was called. Boy loving boy. Seme was dominant and uke was less dominant. Harry had taken one of these books out of curiosity. Why had the word uke popped into his head when he thought of Malfoy? An uke cannot exist without his seme. Who was Malfoy's?

About this time, Harry got a throbbing erection. "What?" he yelled in surprise. What had he done? All he was doing was thinking about Malfoy… then a thought. Maybe Hermione's books had somehow… no. it couldn't be possible! He was Harry Potter! _The _Harry Potter! He was going out with Ginny; he used to have a crush on Cho Chang. How could he possibly be…? "HOW?" he yelled in confusion. Ron, who had just entered the dormitory, gave him a strange look.

"Bloody hell, mate! Is everything all right?" Ron glanced at Harry's sheets and noticed a strange bulge. "You mean you don't know how that happens?" Ron swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well, when a man thinks about something that excites him, his…"

"RON!" Harry frantically cut him off. "It's nothing… just go to sleep." Harry rolled over and tried to do what he told Ron to do.

…..

That night, Harry had a dream. He and Draco were in the hospital wing. Draco was coming to and it was just them in the room. Harry took the other's hand and apologized profusely. Draco shook his white blond hair dreamily. "I do not blame you, Potter," he said. "It was a little of both of us… My pride… Your determination…" Draco kissed Harry gently on the cheek. "We could start over, you know. And be more than friends." Draco took off Harry's glasses and set them on the table.

"Draco…" Harry whispered. The blond put a finger to the black haired one's lips.

"Shhhhhh…" He removed his finger and kissed Harry with more passion than anyone had ever kissed him before. "We don't have to talk…" whispered the seductive Slytherin as he strip teased. Malfoy slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his pale, toned body and slid it to the floor. Harry got goose bumps as Draco slowly pulled his belt through the loops, like a slippery and smooth snake. Draco moaned as he unzipped his pants and kicked them into a corner.

The manipulative uke pushed the unsuspecting Harry into the chair and sat on his lap. Draco grabbed Harry's groin, which instantly grew hard. Malfoy smirked and he worked the shirt off of the (seme?) Gryffindor and kissed his way down his torso. When Malfoy reached the "point" of no return, he unzipped Harry and gently kissed the oozing tip. The sensation sent shivers down Harry's spine and he moaned in spite of himself. "Ah! Draco…" he sighed.

Still smirking adorably, Draco playfully nipped the erect member, causing the Potter boy to jumps in surprise. The blond Malfoy shoved the shaft into the back of his throat as Harry came explosively. Draco grinned manipulatively and licked his sperm covered lips. "Wake up, Harry!" he said. But it was not Draco's voice, but Ron's.

…

Confused and in a dreamy haze, Harry awoke to see Ron looking at him with concern. "Blimey, I thought you were dying! You were moaning and groaning like a bloody hound dog!" Ron puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulls back with a hushed cry of disgust. "OI! So that's what was wrong with you! You've been having a-MURPHHHMR!" He said when Harry shoved his hand over Ron's mouth.

"Shut up, will you? You don't need to go around spewing things like that!" Harry put his hands over his head and yawned sleepily. He looked over at Ron to glare at him, but was a little surprised to see that Ron was the one glaring at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"You weren't saying Ginny's name, or even Cho or Hermione's name… you were saying Draco's name! What's going on, mate? You aren't… queer, are you? I mean, not that it's a bad thing, it's just, I kind of would like to know, I mean just so…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"NO! Definitely not. Don't worry about it, mate. No. now, just go back to sleep and leave me alone. And DON'T wake me up again." Harry rolled over and left his friend awkwardly sitting there.

…..

"Potter! Pay attention!" barked professor McGonagall. "Now, Mister Potter, if you please, show us how to transform a bat into a coffee table." Harry reluctantly pulled out his wand and mumbled a barely audible spell. The end result was a coffee table with large black wings and covered in fur. "No, Mister Potter, no! Perhaps, then, Mister Weasly would be so kind as to demonstrate for us. Mister Weasly?"

Ron stepped forward and glanced over at Hermione. Hermione winked at him. Ron blushed to the color of his hair as he went up to the front of the class. Ron took out his wand with a flourish and pointed it at the abominable coffee table. Muttering nonsense as Hermione said the spell under her breath, the table miraculously transformed into a bat once more. Ron grinned at Hermione and nodded his thanks. Hermione mouthed back the words "no problem" and smiled at him.

After transfiguration, Harry decided that he would go see Draco in the hospital wing. "You guys want to come with me?" he asked of his two friends.

"Nah, you go ahead, mate. I'm good here." Hermione agreed. The happy couple walked off holding hands and talking with their heads close together. Harry chuckled to himself as he saw his two best friends walk off. Something about their closeness was a comfort to Harry. Maybe, true love did exist?

When Harry entered the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey glared at him. "You again? Didn't you have enough time yesterday?" Harry glared back with equal force.

"Just let me see him, okay?" Madame Pomfrey warned him not to touch the sleeping blond, then wandered into her office to give them some privacy. Harry waited for the sound of the door closing before he went to Draco's bed. "Hey buddy, it's me." Harry noticed a stray bit of hair on Malfoy's forehead. _He wouldn't want that there,_ thought the Gryffindor. The green eyed teenager absentmindedly moved the irritating strand out of his rival's face. "That's better," He whispered.

"Didn't I say no touching him?" shouted Madame Pomfrey. She rushed out of the separate room and smacked the back of Harry's hand with a bottle of skele-grow. Harry gulped as he remembered the horrible taste of that vile liquid.

"He's not taking that awful stuff, is he?" He shuddered to think of poor Draco swallowing the noxious fluid. Then, Harry realized something. "You were watching me!" he accused of the older woman.

Madame Pomfrey said discreetly, "How else could I be sure that you wouldn't touch him? He is in a VERY fragile state as of current. Any foreign influence could disrupt the healing process. After all, you DID crush his entire spine…" retorted the nurse.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" cried Harry passionately.

"Who are you trying to convince?" questioned Madame Pomfrey. Harry turned a dangerous shade of red as he stormed out of the wing.

….

Later, in care for magical creatures, Hagrid tried to cheer harry up. "It'll be okay, Harry." Harry was not impressed with Hagrid's half-hearted attempts to make him feel better. Hagrid brought out a few of what appeared to be little spoons. "Now these are real special. These here are, CRABBE! GOYLE! Let him alone!"

Malfoy's minions had Harry pinned by his collar in a tree twenty feet off the ground. Harry was struggling and gagging as the ever-tightening collar grew tighter. "Urk… H-Help…" me managed to get out. On the ground, Harry heard Hermione's voice above the panicking group of students.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" she cried viciously. Harry began to fall as the two idiots fell to their knees in a daze. "Wingardium Leviosa!" said Hermione as she caught Harry in mid-fall and let him down slowly onto the ground. Harry fell the last foot with a muffled thump and collapsed in a heap. "Harry! Are you all right?" she squealed as she ran to hug his neck.

"Fine…" he managed to wheeze out. He shook his head. "They wanted to know why I hurt Malfoy. They think I did it on purpose. But I didn't! Honestly, it was an accident!"

"We believe you, Harry. Don't waste your breath on us." Consoled Hagrid, glancing around at the nodding faces of the Gryffindors and several Slytherins. He glanced at Harry's neck. "You better get to the hospital wing; there is no way any of us can fix that cut." Harry nodded and got to his feet. He trudged slowly back towards the castle, towards Draco.


	2. A Mysterious Fire

Harry cleared his throat to show his presence. "Madame Pomfrey?" he whisper-shouted into the wing. _Maybe she's at lunch…_ Harry thought. Oh, well. He should go check on Draco, just in case he woke up. Harry walked over to Draco's bedside quietly and kneeled down next to him. "Hey, mate. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but if you can. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I am so sorry…" Harry shuddered with a silent sob. "Funny how we're friends when no one is around isn't it? When have I ever called you 'mate' when you were awake… and I think that I might be… a bit… you know… queer…"

Was Harry going mad, or is that a smile he saw growing on Draco's lips? Frantic, Harry spoke loudly. "Draco, if you can hear me, smile again for me…" Draco grinned silently. _Oh my God! He could hear everything I was saying! I wonder if he could hear the last time. Or the time before? I hope not. What will he think when he wakes up?_

Harry's mind was whirring. Draco could hear him! He had told Draco his thoughts that he might be gay! "Draco, I…"

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed an outraged Madame Pomfrey. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you here without my supervision? Why are you here during classes anyway?" Madame Pomfrey fumed. "What class did you come from, boy?"

"C-care for magical creatures, ma'am…" Harry said, still panicking.

"And what is your reason for being here during classes?" she interrogated him as she looked him up and down. "Are you even hurt?"

"It's my leg, Madame Pomfrey… I… uhm… hurt it while playing Quidditch."

"But I thought you came from care for magical creatures! Are you lying to me Potter?" Harry shook his head wildly. She sighed. "Let's have a look, then." Harry lifted up the end of his robes to show the nasty cut underneath. "That's nothing but a scratch! Why, you don't even need to bother coming here!" she exclaimed.

Harry pretended to be lightheaded and fell down. "I don't think I can make it back to class, Madame Pomfrey. I think I should spend the night in the hospital wing, just to be on the safe side… oh, my head…" The nurse thought for a moment then reluctantly agreed. She assigned him the bed farthest from Draco, even though every other bed was open. She warned him not to get up or move, or he would be instantly taken back to class. Harry mentally checked the box that said '_I agree to the terms and conditions'_ and lay down.

….

"I'm worried about him," Ron said to Hermione as they lay on the couch in the common room. Hermione absentmindedly fondled some of Ron's fiery hair.

"Why's that, darling?" Ron shook off Hermione's wandering fingers and stood to pace around the sitting area.

"Well, he's been having… you know… dreams. The kind that teenage boys get…" he looked over at Hermione to make sure she was still listening. "And when he was having these dreams, he said DRACO'S name!" Ron burst out. Hermione sat up, suddenly interested.

"You mean, Harry is gay?" Ron nodded solemnly. Hermione suppressed an excited squeal. "It's about time! Has he come out to you yet?" Ron, looking very confused and concerned, shook his head. Hermione's face fell. "Oh, then this isn't as good as I had hoped…" To Ron's questioning glare, she quickly explained. "It's obvious, Ron! Ginny and I have always known. Fred and George knew from the beginning of third year! Practically everyone knew… except you."

"Then why was he going out with my baby sister?" he asked, annoyed. "Was he just playing her fragile heart?"

"Ginny's heart is far from fragile, you just need to learn that." Hermione said, suddenly sullen. Hermione's mood abruptly changed again. "It's a common thing for boys who are in denial to date as many girls as possible, to prove their heterosexuality." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "But seeing as harry has only had two girls, by my count…" Hermione trailed off mischievously.

Ron was scared for his best friend, now. How could he have not realized this? His best friend was probably gay, and he couldn't take a hint. _But if he has to fall for MALFOY_, thought Ron,_ I'll tell everyone._

….

"Goodnight, Potter," mumbled Madame Pomfrey as she scuttled of to her dorm. "No getting out of bed, Mr. Potter…" She called over her shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Madame Pomfrey!" _wouldn't dream of it…_ The heavy door shut behind the nurse. Harry pulled out his wand. "_Muffilio._" He whispered while pointing his wand at the door. He smiled. Now she wouldn't hear a thing. Harry got out of bed and tiptoed over to the bed occupied by the blond Slytherin.

"Hey there, Draco. I think I'm gay, but there's only one way to prove my theory." Harry leaned over the sleeping boy's face and hesitated a moment. _What if I do this and I am gay?_ He wondered. He shook off that impossible thought. The Gryffindor quickly advanced the last few inches to the Slytherin's lips.

The taste of Draco's lips was incredible. Harry wanted more. He forced his tongue inside the other's tightly clamped jaws and tasted the sweetest flesh he had ever tasted. Without warning, the tongue pushed back at his own! Harry accepted the challenge and wrestled the tongue back into Draco's mouth. Harry pulled away from Malfoy's face and was shocked to see the wide open grey eyes and smiling mouth of the supposedly sleeping Slytherin!

"You… You're awake?" Harry was scared that Draco was going to kill him. But then, why was he smiling? "Draco? How long have you been awake?"

"Lemme see," He started with that drawling voice of his. "Well, I remember you knocking me off my broom… then I came here and blacked out…and you came to visit me, for what I guess was the second time… and then you said you were gay… and then you kissed me. I think I got most of it."

"I said I might be gay, not that I was…" Harry fought back uselessly. Draco snickered. "Wait, you were voluntarily drinking skele-grow?" Harry asked.

"Well, the first day, I was actually asleep. Every day after that, I just held it in until she left. It was pretty nasty. Didn't you have to drink a whole bottle of that stuff when that dumb house elf of mine bewitched that bludger to chase you? And then that idiot, Lockhart put all the bones out of your arm…"

Harry blushed and looked out the window. _He remembered._ "Are you gay, Draco?" asked Harry, still looking out the window.

"Yes, Potter." He answered abruptly. "What about you, then? Make up your mind, Harry."

Harry took Draco's hand and whispered, "I am yours if you want me…" Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him gently.

"I do." Draco replied instantaneously. "You're mine now. You are under my command, and you have to do anything and everything I say. We can't be seen in public together, and we can't let my father get wind of this. If he finds out I'm gay, he'll kill me. If he finds out I'm dating a Gryffindor, he'll kill me again. If he finds out that this aforementioned Gryffindor is Harry Potter…" he shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it…"

Harry hugged Draco and rocked him back and forth soothingly. "He won't find out. I promise." He stroked Draco's white-blond hair softly. Draco began to nuzzle Harry's shoulder, like an adorable kitten.

"Mew, mew," the Slytherin kitten said. He sat up and looked Harry in his brilliant green eyes and took off his glasses. He took Harry's chin in his hand and pulled him close, so that their foreheads were touching. "I trust you." He said, and then sealed the statement with a peck on the lips. Draco lay down on his bed. "We should go to bed," he said, eyeing the door.

"Don't worry, I put a charm on it… she can't hear a thing!" Harry jokingly yelled the last few words.

"Not a thing?" Draco confirmed. Harry shook his head, making his hair flop from side to side. Draco snickered. "Come here, you…" He grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him down on top of himself. Harry gasped, to which the sneaky Slytherin mockingly replied, "She can't hear a thing, remember?" Draco pulled the bed curtains shut.

"Harry, how long have you liked me?" Draco innocently questioned. "I've liked you since that day we first met. Remember when you chose Weasel-boy for friendship over me? No one had ever defied me before… and I liked it." Draco smiled an adorably uke smile. "And now I finally have you." With that, Draco pulled on the unsuspecting Gryffindor's shirt and flipped him over, so that he was on top. "Right where I want you."

Harry, who was shocked at being flipped over, tried to answer Draco's question. This was becoming increasingly difficult, seeing as Draco kept moving his hands lower and lower across Harry's abdomen. "I-ah!-I've liked you since mmm! When you got attacked by Buckbeak. You looked so… adorable. Of course, I didn't realize I liked y-AH!" Harry bucked up.

"Found it…" Draco sung mischievously. He poked the spot between Harry's hip and bellybutton. To his pleasure, Harry squirmed and made a moaning sound. Draco chuckled evilly. To Harry's confused and questioning glare, he said, "It's called your erogenous zone… it makes you… let's say…" he touched it again, and Harry involuntarily jumped. "More susceptible."

Suddenly, the door knob jiggled. Harry gave Draco a look of absolute terror. His wand was on the other side of the room… and he was in a compromising situation with a patient… one who was supposedly near death and in a coma. "Draco!" he frantically whispered. "Where's your wand?"

Draco held it up, and, reading Harry's mind, he pointed it at the door and locked it. "Goodnight, my darling!" Harry whispered and kissed Draco goodnight. Harry ran across the room to his bed and climbed in as fast as he could. He pulled his wand under the covers with him and pointed it at the door. "_Alohamora._" He whispered.

Madame Pomfrey opened the door, and came inside the room, lantern in hand. She went to Draco's bedside and checked on him. Then, she walked over to Harry's bed to make sure he was in bed. Harry closed his eyes and tried to look asleep. He must have passed, because he heard footsteps leaving the room and then a door closing softly.

"Potter!" Draco whisper shouted.

"Yeah, Draco?" he half shouted back.

"I think that was enough adventure for one night. See you in the morning!"

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

….

Harry slowly awoke. He pulled off the bed sheet and took off his nightclothes. Harry stretched and yawned, naked and covered in goosebumps. He quickly put on a pair of boxer and stepped into a pair of slightly ripped jeans, which hung loosely on his hips. Harry put on his glasses and the room came into sudden focus. It was just after sunrise, and the pale morning light streamed through the windows, illuminating the chilly room.

Stepping quietly, so as not to alert the early bird nurse, he crept over to Malfoy's bed. The "sick" boy was fast asleep… for real this time. Harry gazed tenderly upon Draco's pale face, watched the sheets rise and fall in rhythm with his breathing. Harry heard scuttling about in the office and he tip-toed quickly back to his bed, laid down and drew the curtain, and fell back asleep after taking off his glasses.

…

Thudding, throbbing sound was reaching Harry's ears. Slowly, very slowly, his other senses began to work. A whiff of smoke, a sharp yelp of panic, heat, pushing on his skin… then he sat bolt upright. _FIRE!_ His mind screamed. Harry flew out of his bed, still entangled in the sheets. He tripped and sprawled on the floor, struggling to escape the tentacles of the blanket, but he could not escape it's grasp.

Harry crawled over to the bedside and grabbed his wand, which he used to cut the cover into ribbons. Freed from his cloth prison, Harry reached for his glasses, and in his hurry to put them on, his tired fingers fumbled them and they fell on to the floor.

All he could see was a hazy, red-orange glow, all he could smell was smoke. The panicking Gryffindor took a step forward, and CRUNCH! His glasses! _I have to get out of here!_ he thought frantically. With glass in his foot, he stumbled out of the room as fast as possible.

He heard a scream from inside the burning room. _Madame Pomfrey! I have to save her! Did Draco make it out? Draco? Madame Pomfrey? DRACO! MADAME POMFREY!_ "DRACO!" he yelled as he went into the room once more. He drew his wand. "_Augmenti!"_ he cried, pointing his wand towards the brightest section of the blurry, smoky room.

The fire dimmed a bit, but it was still burning. He dramatically broke down the office door with his shoulder and found Madame Pomfrey surrounded by a ring of flames. Dousing them with water, he grabbed the unconscious woman and dragged her into the hall. "Draco?" he asked loudly, over the roar of the flames. "DRACO?"

He heard a moan from the slytherin's bed. "Help… please." Harry ran back into the blazing hospital wing and pulled back the curtains from Malfoy's bed. And saw Draco lying there, knocked out from smoke inhalation. He was about to throw Malfoy over his shoulder, when the Slytherin began to float quickly out of the room and into the hall.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the smoke and flames cleared, revealing burnt bed, sheets, and walls. "Come, Harry." He said as he levitated both passed out victims and carried them to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore mumbled the password, cockroach clusters, and they ascended the spiral staircase, with Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey drifting eerily behind. Once inside, Dumbledore let the two floaters down onto the couch.

"What's going on, professor? I just woke up and there was smoke and my glasses…" Dumbledore waved his hand.

"Harry, I believe someone may have set that fire. Someone who wanted you or Mr. Malfoy dead. Any ideas who it could be?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry shook his head and glanced over at the two sleeping people on the couch. "They'll be just fine Harry, now go back to your dormitory and stay there."

Harry left the office and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking the entire way about Draco.


End file.
